particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jahmaika
Jahmaika is a geographic and ethnic region in northeast Seleya, split between Kalistan and Lodamun, the regions of Vrassa and Norstavan and Kregon respectively. It has historically been a very volatile region. Geography Jahmaika is a fertile, temperate valley, with warm summers and cool winters. It is drained principally by the Jah River, which flows from the Vrassan Mountains down into the Jah Delta and into the Anantonese Sea. The northern border of Jahmaika is formed by the November River (historically the Kali River of the North), while it is limited on the east by the ocean and Funky Hills, the south by the Vrassan Mountains, and on the west by the East Wall Mountains. Within these limits is a bowl-shaped plain, which is drained by the large and flood-prone Jah River. On three sides of this plain are steep, rocky mountains. Traditionally, Jahmaika has been divided into five provinces: *Transjah - The area between the Jah River and the Funky Hills and Vrassan Mountains. *Jah Delta - The area between the mouths of the Jah River. *Lower Jahmaika - The area between the Jah and November Rivers, near to the coast. *Middle Jahmaika - The area of the plain between the Jah and November Rivers. *Kregonian (or Upper) Jahmaika - The area of mountains between the Jah and November. Currently, however, the region is divided between Norstavan, Kregon, and Vrassa. Vrassa controls the Jah Delta, the capital city of Addijah (technically in Lower Jah), and all of the Transjah south of the 1924 Treaty Line. Kregon controls only Kregonian Jah, but until recently also controlled the northern half of the Transjah and the Jah Delta (Kregon was meant to act as a buffer, being a neutral party in those times), while Norstavan controls all else. In Kalistan, Jahmaika is treated as all one district, Kalistani Jahmaika, with its capital at Addijah. In Lodamon, the traditional provincial boundaries are respected. The capital of the total of Jahmaika is Addijah, located barely within Kalistani Jahmaika. History The Iamaecii appear to have inhabited Jahmaika since 500 BCE, when they were part of a migration from Lodamon. The Iamaeciis first established themselves as a unified kingdom sometime around 100 BCE, and were listed as the most northern of the thirteen tribes of Kalistan named by Ikradon. By the 300s CE, the Iamaecii were only nominally independent, and were essentially vassals of their neighbors the Vrassans until they were simply annexed by Vrassa around 430 CE. Jahmaika slipped out of Vrassan control around 800 CE, and remained an independent kingdom, despite one failed Odoronan invasion in 1320, until they were finally conquered by Ananto in 1660. Ananto fought three Jahmaikan Wars to try and annex the kingdom, the first in 1538-41 ended with the Jahmaikans sacking Vrassa City, the second (1571-6) been inconclusive, and the third (1628-39) finally ending in their joining Ananto. Given how strong their resistance was, the Anantan Empire was quick to encorporate them into their army as their elite soldiers. Jahmaika remained part of the Anantan Empire, except for a laspse from 1758-69, until it was invaded by Ikradon in 1895 during the North Seleyan War. When the war was ended, Jahmaika was split along Jah river between Norstavan, Cregon, and Kalistan. War erupted again when Cregon and Norstavan attempted to join the Lodamese Confederation in 1915. Following the first Lodamese war, the modern border was agreed on, spliting most of Cregon's buffer strip between Norstavan and Vrassa. Category:Seleya Category:Lodamun Category:Atlas of Terra Category:Kalistani Regions